the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Robar Rykker
Robar Rykker is a Crownlander of House Rykker. He is the current Lord of Duskendale. Biography Born in 319 to Lord Malentine Rykker and Ellinor Buckwell Robar proved to be a robust child and grew into a handsome young man, taught by his Maester in the manners of the court. At eighteen he was married Lysa Celtigar and within a year had their first son, Jaremy - over the years two more sons and two daughters would follow. Robar would prove to be an enthusiastic if not successful young tourney knight and became a common fixture in King’s Landing and the great halls of the Kingdom, his wit and charm proving to be a greater asset to him than his meagre skill at arms - which was a blessing given the years of peace Westeros enjoyed in his youth. At twenty five however this would change, with his father away at Court as the Master of Coin it fell to Robar to run Duskendale in his stead and then five years later war would come once more to Westeros. At age 30 Robar lead the Rykker ships to join the King’s expedition to Sunspear where in the decisive battle of the war when at the sight of a Rykker ship set aflame by the Dornishmen the sailors’ spirits would break, many ships in the Rykker fleet would attempt to turn tail when the young heir climbed the mast and bellowed at the nearest ships, making up in volume what he lacked in naval skills - threatening all forms of punishment upon any man that fled and successfully intimidating his own men into attacking with renewed vigor. Robar would return home after the war and continue his quiet, happy existence as acting Lord of Duskendale until in 358 his father was dismissed as Master of Coin for embezzlement with a great portion of the Rykker wealth taken as punishment. Robar’s life in the following years would be a tiring one, with his father a broken husk of a man who rarely left his solar Robar would both run his lordship and travel frequently to King’s Landing and the halls of his fellow lords, using his skills as a man who could only be described as a born diplomat to ensure that the Rykker’s did not become social pariahs. He managed to secure marriages for his eldest son and one of his daughters with House Staunton and Velayron respectively. Four years after his dismissal Lord Malentine would die and a year later the greatest step in bringing the Rykkers into royal favour would come not through the new Lord Robar’s machinations but through his daughter Elinor as she and the Crown Prince fell in love and married. Whatever joy Robar felt would fade over the years however as his children died - first Elinor in childbirth, then his eldest son Jaremy in the battle outside Darry and finally his second son Jason, who died alongside his nephew Prince Petyr outside the city of Myr. His advanced years and these losses have left Robar a tired man, tired of war, tired of death who wishes nothing more than to see his remaining kin safe and enjoying the same peace he did in his youth. Timeline * 319AC: Born to Lord Malentine Rykker * 338AC: Married to Lysa Celtigar * 344AC: Becomes acting Lord of Duskendale as his father leaves for court. * 349AC: Takes Part in the War of the Hand. * 363AC: His daughter Elinor married Prince Edmund. * 366AC: Loses his daughter Elinor to childbirth * 381AC: Loses his eldest son Jaremy in the Battle of Darry * 385AC: Loses his second son Jason in the Battle of Myr * 390AC: Travels to King’s Landing for the Tourney. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Criston Rykker: Son - Cavalry General * Lymond Rykker: Grandson - Warrior, Polearms * Maester Hareth: Maester of Duskendale - Medic * Lysa Rykker: Wife - Trader * Ser Edmund Bywater - Household Knight, Ship Captain Category:House Rykker Category:Crownlander